closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
TV Pública Canal 7 (Argentina)
Background: LS82 TV Canal 7 Buenos Aires, also known by its trade name Public TV is a television station in Argentina, one of the five air stations of the city of Buenos Aires, where it is based, and the largest national coverage via repeater. It was the first channel to broadcast in Argentina (since 1951) and currently is the only channel air under direct state orbit of the Executive, while other federal government agencies also have air signals (eg. Universities). It was called LR3 Radio Belgrano Televisión for it's first decade, until 1961, when it started to be called Canal 7. Color was added to the channel's broadcasts in 1978 when Argentina began to host the 1978 FIFA World Cup. In 1979, Canal 7 took control of a new complex and started to be called Argentina Televisora Color (ATC), that would be set until the end of the 20th century. The 1990's were a tough time for the station, since the equipment was starting to age and, under Carlos Menem, ATC was almost privatized and took a 5 month name change to "ATeCE, a la Argentina" with a more nationalist approach. In 2000, under the new presidency of Fernando de la Rua, the station made more long-term changes and stopped to use the acronym, resulting in just "Argentina Televisora Color". The name change lasted for 3 months until the channel came back to it's 60's name, Canal 7. In addition, the National System of Public Media (SNMP) was formed as a managing and financing entity for the channel. SNMP was replaced by a new concern, Radio y Televisión Argentina Sociedad del Estado, with the Audiovisual Media Law in 2009. The channel renamed yet again in 2007 to TV Publica, while focusing on a more cultural emphasis. In 2010, the channel started it's digital broadcast on UHF channel 23. 1 year later, the channel changed to it's current name, TV Publica Digital. LR3 Radio Belgrano Canal 7 (1950's-Early 1960's) Logo: We see the number 7 on white, in a black circle with gray outline. Then the camera zooms out to the 7 to follow a static-like circle (it's mostly used for first ever USA logos), with some diagonal lines and the texts "LR3" on top left, "TV" on top right, "BUENOS AIRES" on bottom left and finally on the bottom right, "RADIO BELGRANO", the name of the company. The camera then zooms out further to reveal the rest of the static circle, which is on a gray background with black-cross-like holder things (possibly the wall?) and the shadow of the static circle on the leftmost side of the screen. FX/SFX: The zoomout. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: A voiceover slowly reading the company's name, it's transmitter and it's channel number, and the place where it comes from (LR3 Radio Belgrano LS82 TV Canal 7 Buenos Aires). Availability: Long extinct. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. The slow pace of the announcer with lack of music, along with the extreme closeup of the number will scare many poor homecountrymen, especially if they didn't expect it. It may vary for those who used to it, as say- medium. Canal 7 Buenos Aires 1st Logo TBA 2nd Logo TBA 3rd Logo TBA Argentina Televisora Color (1st era) 1st Logo (1979-80) Nicknames: "The Early ATC", "A Todo Color", "Argentine Fire Alarm" Logo: On a starry background, a series of lights/comets move from left to right and reveal the ATC logo, which is a series of rainbow stripes resembling the word "ATC" with a ball between the C, resembling an eye. The C is more far away from the other letters. "odo" and "olor" appear by lights, forming "A Todo Color" (In Every Color). These mentioned words disappear and the C meets up with the A and T, forming the logo. A purple flash then appears and the logo suddenly "grows". Yellow sparks then form the "Argentina Televisora Color" text, then another light/comet form the text: LS 82 Canal 7 S.A. Buenos Aires, Argentina in a right justify below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The comets moving, the logo and text forming. Although it utlilizes nice Scanimation that looks like the work of Dolphin Productions, Inc., the logo progresses slowly and the overall vibe is dark. Not a nice way to announce color programming. Music/Sounds: A slow synth arpeggio plays while other synth plays two times a 5-note theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The theme is too dark and the logo can be an eyesore, but it's a great successor to the LR3 Radio Belgrano logo. 2nd Logo (1980-81) Logo: As a white background fades in with the ATC logo, the camera zooms out from the C to normal position. The white text "Argentina Televisora Color" with a black outline fades in below, and the same "LS 84..." text appears at the bottom-right corner of the screen. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zoom out and fade in. Obviously not good as before. Music/Sounds: A sped-up (and therefore lighter) version of the previous logo's theme. A female announcer is also talking. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. The theme has pretty much improved but it can still bring up some scares, along with the announcer and eyesore-including logo. 3rd Logo (1981-1985) Logo: On a black background, white and green copies of the ATC logo are seen taking over the screen by appearing. A white, gold-outlined ATC logo model appears in the center and zooms in, while the rest fades to a red background with a white light. "Argentina Televisora Color", like before, appears, then the other text appears in the bottom of the screen, also just like before. Variants: A short variant exists, where after the ATC logos appear, we cut to the finished product. A speed-up version of the logo also exists. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo model zooming in, and the background change. The animation isn't bad, but they stole the 1971 PBS theme and used it for the short version. The cut in the short version is also jarring. Music/Sounds: A calmer version of the 1st logo's theme with the announcer. The short version uses an ascending rhode arpeggio, then a slower version of the 1971 PBS theme while the announcer talks. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Medium for the short version due to PBS' music being used in it, though it may cause laughs because it was blatantly stolen. 4th Logo (1985-1987) Logo: We see a video of somewhere in Argentina (i.e. the Iguazu Falls, a bridge), but then a random shape what seems like the ATC logo, zooms out, with a pink background. The rainbow stripes appear one-by-one two times, and in the first time while the other stripe appears, the stripe that appeared before it disappears, which also happened with the other stripes. After the ATC logo is revealed, the rests of the video are still seen, on the ball and between the letters, but later then fade out as the text "LS 82 CANAL 7, BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA" types in below the logo. The ball then reappears, this time with the rainbow stripes of the logo. The text then wipes to "EN TODO EL PAIS". FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A rendition of the theme from the 2nd logo, now with a descending synth in the beginning. Also the announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Medium to high. 5th Logo (1987-1993) Logo: Against a white light background, the ATC logo from logos 1 and 2, but with the stripes now facing at a diagonal angle, making the logo have diagonal cuts, appears from below, then rotates to see us and zooms in. "ARGENTINA TELEVISORA COLOR" appears above the A and T, at a diagonal angle. Meanwhile "LS 82 TV CANAL 7 - BUENOS AIRES - ARGENTINA" fades in below the logo. Variant: A longer version exists, where after the logo is formed, we fade to a picture of space, with the Earth and satellite orbiting around it. The ATC logo, now in gray, fades in at the bottom-right corner of the screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A 80's synthesized theme, with the announcer. There is sometimes no announcer. For the long version, TBA. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None, but it's raised to low to medium for the variant as the sound makes you expect something creepy to appear. 6th Logo (1989) Logo:Against a black background, the ATC logo from before rotates to face us. Then, the words "Con Mentalidad Ganadora" appear below. The words zoom in one by one in sync with the announcer. FX/SFX: The logo rotating and the words zooming in. Music/Sounds: A string tune with an orchestral hit at the end. There is also the announcer. Availability:Extinct. Scare Factor:None. The rest TBA. Category:Argentina Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo Rip-Offs